Return of the Masters
by Skarbrandus
Summary: A continuation of Commander Shepard's story after THAT ending.


**PROLOGUE**

A person with short-cropped blonde hair exited the elevator. There were tons of rubble outside, along with bunches of casulties from all different races around. In standing ruins all the windows were missing, too, only hinted at by broken glass scattered all around.

'Avina?!' man yelled. 'I need a Citadel guide!'

'Welcome to the Citadel, and let me be your guide,' robotic voice responded, broken up by statitcs.

Damn, this station was built to last, and guys from cycles before obviously added a lot to make it functionable even after Crucible's use, man thought.

'Recognize authority, C-Sec HQ, Bailey, Commander.'

'Authority recognized. Welcome back, Commander Bailey.'

A wave of statics hit Avina, and her colored changed from reddish pink to greyed-out pink.

'Search query – Council.'

'All the councilors were evacuated as soon as line of sight on Reapers was established. Current whereabouts unknown. Any other queries?'

'Search query – Systems Alliance Military, Anderson, Admiral.'

'Admiral Anderson is dead. Please, accept sincere apologies. Any other queries?'

Commander Bailey slowly sapped down on the floor. His side still hurt after the Cerberus' attack, and now Reapers added to this pain a new one – missing index finger on right hand and a gutshot in lower belly. Wait, the Reapers, Bailey thought.

'Search query – Reapers.'

'No active Reaper presence detected. Any other queries?'

Bailey sighed heavily, already knowing answer to next question. If Anderson's dead, then…

'Search query – Systems Alliance Military, Shepard, Commader.'

Avina went silent for a moment. Bailey's heart was jumping.

'Commander Shepard's lifesigns active, but faltering. Location – Citadel Tower's vicinity. I cannot provide more exact information. Please, accept my sincere apologies.

'Well, one who died once doesn't get to die twice. Avina, call all available search and rescue teams, along with medical help, and direct them to Tower. My authority, top priority.'

'Order accepted. Teams are inbound, estimated wait time is 20 minutes.'

'Tell them to go through the damn teleportation array. No time for safe shuttle approach.'

'Order accepted. Only Systems Alliance team acknowledged. Please, accept my sincere apologies.'

'Alright, great. Now just go ahead and try locate Shepard, keep me and rescue teams informed on updates.'

'Order accepted. Good luck, Commander Bailey. I hope you will enjoy your stay in the Citadel.'

'Damn right, I will enjoy it so much.'

Bailey got up from his knees and limped to the faltering elevator. Avina slowly faded.

The place was already crawling with Alliance Marines when Bailey came up. Two were lying on ground, attented by a medic, who was saying something about "uncovered infantry FTL-jump jetlag".

He stopped for a moment and took a look for what's around. Rubble and rubble and some more rubble. He noticed dark blue color in a distance – Marine rescue team armor. Bailey limped there as fast as he could, sometimes grunting on his palm with missing finger.

When Bailey reached them he showed his tags to chief, who nodded and told C-Sec officer to help lifting up rubble blocks. There was a leg twisted the wrong way around knee and a lower torso seen, all covered with blood and grey with dust. Dog tags similar to Bailey's but featuring N7 logo where hanging down. He carefully took them in his hands and flipped around. "C..m.n..r Sh.p..d" were seen, all other letters grinded down to plain tag's metal. A heavy gasp was heard from inside rubble.

'Hey Shepard! Just hold out, we got a team here, we'll dig you out and send you to the hospital very soon!' The only response was a weak cough.

Soon, they had Shepard's body on medical personnel carry-bed. Leg twisted the wrong way, same arm broken in two places, a broken rib jutting out, and a blood-stained face. Even those scars that Shepard had centuries back after leaving Cerberus facility had all showed up. Now in oxygen breathing mask, Commander was still gasping and coughing. Sometimes his coughs contained grey dust from rubble he'd been laying in, clogging the breathe mask but nearly instantly sucked outside. He opened his unbruised eye and looked at Bailey. Months later, when at table with friends, Bailey commonly bet Shepard winced.

'Are his lifesigns stabilized?' C-Sec officer asked.

'Yes,' one of the medics replied, 'but he's lost a lot of blood and needs surgery real fast. Blood donation is necessary, too.'

'Our blood types match, so I'll go down the beam and donate as much as it is safely possible. You don't risk FTL-jump with Shepard and take a shuttle down. He'll have the blood he needs by the time you set down.'

'Alright. We'll pick you up and head straight for our makeshift clinics near London. It will be necessary to start the blood-pumping in the shuttle already, though.'

By the time they finished this discussion Bailey and one of the medics were near the ray, which brought people up, and now, after Crucible's usage, down as well. Two men jumped into the ray and disappeared.

(Roughly a week later in the clinics corridor, London, Earth)

Surgeon came out of the room and approached Bailey. Now another acquaintance of Shepard was with Bailey.

'Commander Bailey, Mr. Vakarian,' surgeon nodded to two men, 'Shepard is safe now. We've made as much...repairs, lets say so, to him as we only could. He still feels weak though, but he can speak now, not just draw breath. And, unlike the past week, he also showed interest in bottles we're carrying around, asks if there's some ryncol or whiskey in them. I will be ready to let you talk in about fifteen or twenty minutes, if he keeps stable. Still one more patient to visit.'

'Thank God,' Bailey sighed.

'He obviously didn't like the bar,' Garrus said, 'or drinks served. Probably non-alcoholic, or no ryncol?'

Human doctor raised a brow at the Turian, watching in disbelief. He grunted something and went to other operating room across the hallway. Dim-lit corridor seemed not wide enough for Garrus to fit in his armor. Bailey now had several bondages, and was looking far away, at the corridor's entrance. It seemed so eternal, this long walk.

'I thought he died,' Bailey said to Garrus, 'turns out he didn't. Great news for Galaxy.'

'I can't care less about Asari, or Salarians, or other Turians, I'm just glad he's here with us. Can you imagine what a pain had it been for all our team? Sitting out there in damned jungles, having lost all contact, and thinking he's dead? And you never heard a Quarian crying through a voice filter, I bet.'

'That little Quarian he had, was she the only one who cried? '

'Yes, we all felt sad and crushed, but understood his sacrifice was for us. But she was...very emotional. Shepard is a lot more to her than he is to us. I'm his best friend, but he doesn't call me up his cabin, or to expensive apartments to watch vids and listen to some Quarian singing, he doesn't even touch me gently by the arms.'

'But he drinks a lot with you.'

'That, yeah.'

Bailey laughed. 'Anyways..A Quarian? Seriously? I mean, Lt. Commander Williams, and Liara, and half the Galaxy of women in for him and...a Quarian?'

'Well, I heard him clinking together parts of Tali's suit, so if he can get it together he certainly knows how to disassemble it, too.'

Both men smiled.

'And he loves her, too,' Vakarian added. You didn't see his facial expression and didn't hear her voice when we were evacuated to Normandy right before he entered the ray.'

A doctor came out. 'Alright, lets go see our savior,' he said. Garrus and Bailey jumped up and followed surgeon inside the room.

'And you talked Illusive Man into shooting himself? Damn your diplomacy, I'd enjoy shooting him myself,' Garrus exclaimed, 'and the hell's wrong with that ghost-kid?'

Shepard was pale, with lots of stitches on his face. His body below neck was covered in sheets and wasn't open to eyes.

'That's all yesterday. I have today to worry about. Where's Tali?' Shepard asked.

'I didn't tell her. Bailey only contacted me, and I told about you to Vega and Javik. Not a single lady, they're all a club, you know,' Turian said.

'And you'd die suffocating in their hugs should they have known,' Bailey added.

'I should go.'

This phrase was said by Shepard so many times that both men burst into tears laughing, doctor watching them warily. As soon as hero tried to get up, all others in room rushed to stop him.

'You must lie down and be here for at least three days more,' doctor told him.

'Must've said "I'll get back to you" or "Nice talking to you", or some other catchy phrase,' Garrus laughed.

'I NEED to see them!' Shepard said louder.

'I'll contact Tali. She's on Mars with Liara, salvaging remains of the archives. Let her come. I wonder how to call her, though, send her a pic of you in bed, or record you saying "I should go"? Both are emphatic and dramatic,' Garrus said.

'Just send her the coordinates, and she'll figure it out,' Shepard replied and abruptly fell asleep.

'Thanks for surviving, Shepard,' said Garrus when man was asleep. 'You're my best friend.'

(Two hours later)

Garrus was sitting near Shepard's bed, arm supporting his chin as if he was thinking about something heavily. When he turned his head away to the door upon hearing footsteps, he saw three fingers pulling the door carefully. Tali sneaked in, silent, her eyes glued to Shepard. She came closer and set down on her knees. It looks strange, especially the way her legs bend, Garrus thought.

He stood up, nodded to Tali and quietly left.

Tali was silent for some time, Shepard still sleeping. 'I hope you will be good soon,' she whispered softly. 'I missed you. This one week was harder than two years last time you died, a lot.' Quarian put her thin gentle arm or Shepard's sheet-covered torso, and sat like that for a while.

'I promise to never let you go again. I'll just sit outside until doctor tells me you woke up. I love you.' She rolled her arm up and down gently. 'Medics are coming. I should go.'

'Looks like I taught you something after all,' weak voice replied. Tali, already halfway to exit, stopped and turned to face Shepard. He was lying still, eyes closed, just like he was when she entered room. Only now he was smiling.

'Oh! Keelah, God, and all the other species gods!' she cried as she sped to him and fell on her knees again. She lay her head on his torso, touching his scarred cheek with her fingers.

'I love you, I love you, I love you!' she cried repeatedly, hugging Shepard.

He opened his eyes already and was watching at her, smiling. He felt no pain from his bruised chest being hugged by her. Commander raised his healthy right hand from under the sheets, and pulled her closer by the waist, kissing her faceplate. Close-up to visor, he saw tears rolling down her beautiful face, her eyes shut tight. They stayed like that for a long time, even with medics around taking notes.

**PART 1. DISCOVERY**

'I need to talk to our hero,' Hackett said to chief physician at the desk. 'Looks like he won't be jobless after all wars have ceased now.'

'Talking's alright, but I don't think he will be capable of fighting for at least three weeks!' Salarian doctor replied. 'Any violence at all not advised.'

'He's a Marine, he can handle it when he's ready,' officer replied, moving onto hospital's little park. There he instantly saw a bench in a distance, on which sat a couple. However strange it was to see a Quarian female hugging a Human male, he was absolutely sure that male was Shepard – by haircut, shoulders width and calm strength with which he hugged the Quarian close.

Hackett came closer and stood silently for some time. He saluted to Shepard, unnoticed, and murmured something about how he hated wars that forced people like Commander make sacrifices.

'Commander Shepard?' he asked, finally. Shepard and Quarian instantly turned their heads and looked at officer, still holding onto each other. Shepard then tried to stand up, but the girl stopped him and gently pushed him back onto bench. It was only now that Admiral realized the Quarian was actually Tali'Zorah, Commander's crewmate and a member of Quarian Flotilla Admiralty Board.

'At your service, sir,' Shepard replied.

'How are you?'

'Better than I was a week ago, but still stuck in this hospital for casual healing procedures. They will only let me go home today's evening.' Tali's fingers closed on Shepard's shoulder just a little harder.

'Good. I have news,' Hackett said. 'Oh wait, I actually do interrupt you, right?' he asked, looking at Tali.

'No, we can always have some privacy when we need to later, Admiral, since war's over and all the time is free now,' Tali replied.

'I realize you want Commander all to yourself, and it's normal, but Galaxy needs this person as captain of Normandy.'

'What's happened?' Shepard asked, instantly fixing his gaze beside Hackett – at a Reaper lying nearby Big Ben. 'I see that thing's still inactive!'

'It's not about Reapers, Commander.'

'We can always file after-action reports later, Admiral,' Tali interrupted again.

'And not that as well. I don't want such things picked up by security surveillance cameras at the hospital. Not your military apartment as well, Shepard, so go to London port tomorrow, board the Normandy and meet me there. Some of your team members are still staying there. We'll discuss the problem.'

Shepard was being silent. His face was serious, nerves tensed up. His eyes were jumping from one London's ruin to other. 'I think he'll want to retire, mister Hackett,' Tali finally said. 'He sacrificed too much already.'

'No, Tali. As long as I'm alive, I didn't sacrifice everything. Admiral wouldn't ask me to do job if it wasn't serious.'

'And what about our home on Rannoch?' Tali asked on highened note.

'I gave you word, and I intend to keep it. I still came out of Citadel. I'll survive any mission as much times as I have to, and then come to you.'

'You won't have to. I will come WITH you, Shepard. Um, John.'

Hackett was still silent, but after this thoughtfully replied. 'Last time I called you on a mission, you saved Galaxy from certain death. It's not any less important. That's all I can say for now. See you aboard Normandy tomorrow, Commander. I realize you need some…private time.' He saluted Shepard and exchanged nods with Tali. Then he turned around and walked away.

'I'm afraid I will lose you again,' Tali whispered in Shepard's ear, hugging him.

'You won't, because I'll have you near, and you'll watch over me. You're just as great a teammate, as a loved one.'

'Should I comment how good a fighter you are?' Tali smiled under visor, feeling grateful for compliment. Shepard smiled. The couple turned towards exit and slowly walked away, holding each other's hands.

(Next morning in Commander Shepard's temporary apartment)

Shepard woke up in bed, sweating. He still had nightmares about Anderson's death, Reapers, ghost boy and losing his team. He felt reassured the moment Tali's fingers gently touched his face. He kissed her sensitive lips and put the visor helm on her.

'Don't be so worried. My immune system's better. I can now sleep the whole night without mask. In no small part thanks to you,' Tali whispered.

'You know what's my dream? I mean, apart from Rannoch, of course?'

'Nooo?' Tali murmured slowly.

'Having a nice house here, on Earth. We got a place, called Colorado, climate's very similar to Rannoch. I wonder if you'll adapt yourself well enough to live here without suit.'

'I hope this will happen one day. Well…I'm an admiral with my people. I think I can allow myself to have two houses,' she said playfully.

'Yeah,' Shepard smiled, looking at her. 'Lets hope you'll be completely adapted.'

A doorbell rang. Couple quickly stood up – Tali making the bed since she slept in suit with only headgear off, and Shepard was putting clothes on him as fast as he could. Some medical bondages were still on the way.

'Hey and welcome!' Commander finally said, greeting Garrus at the doorstep.

'Tali could've at least put those decorative cloth wraps on, you guys are so obvious,' Vakarian replied, producing a Turian analogue of smile, which basically involved lots of side bones movement.

'Hi Garrus! How did you know we're here?' Tali asked, hiding behind Shepard with only her head revealed on his shoulder.

'Hackett told me where you will be staying. Time to shuttle up to Normandy.'

'Give us some time to eat breakfast and we'll get going. Where's your transport parked?'

'Parking on 68th floor of this building, just outside the elevator. I'll be waiting for you there. Oh wait, what do I see,' Garrus slowly said, walking towards the bedside table. 'Ryncol. I reckon I can take one, Shepard?' he asked, grabbing bottle and going outside.

(Hour later)

Shuttle's engine started right when Tali and Shepard boarded it. Garrus gave them a quick nod and they flew off to the Normandy. In a few moments they received a call from Normandy's FTL communicator. Hackett's face lit up on the screen.

'Shepard, glad you made the right decision. This shuttle's bug-free, so we'll start your briefing here.'

'Okay, I'm listening, Admiral,' Shepard replied.

'We set up a surveillance after Javik. Not much Protheans you see every day around here, you know.'

'Why spy on my team?'

'He had fled the Normandy right when it docked on Earth. And guess where's tracking device pointing us now. Eden Prime.'

'It all ends where it began,' Shepard replied. 'What's in there?'

'Several colonists told us they saw unknown sapient creature, humanoid, walking in plains and digging some capsules up.'

'He's recovering other Protheans. Don't see any evil intent in that.'

'Commander, it would've been okay, but he's also transmitting those pods locations into space.'

'Now you caught my attention.' Tali looked outside the window, troubled. Garrus wasn't looking happy, too.

'The worst part is Eden Prime's received replies to those signals, encrypted. And we, as well as any other Council species' intel commands, cannot crack that encryption. We don't even know where to begin.'

'Only Cerberus was that developed, but they're gone. Maybe he's signaling other Protheans he found elsewhere?'

'No, Commander. He's only been to Eden Prime.'

'We'll investigate,' Shepard finally replied after a pause, 'and lets hope Javik didn't get himself into any trouble already.'

(Hour later in briefing room aboard Normandy)

'James, Liara, Ashley,' Shepard acknowledged as they entered. All three people still were shocked by news of Commander surviving and already getting onto mission. Even hour spent with them still didn't give them time enough to settle in.

'This is so loco, we only killed the Reapers and Galaxy calls already?' James complained.

'Not to mention the need to rebuild our homeworlds,' Liara added.

'This is serious.' Shepard lit up the projector screen, showing Eden Prime's scan with several pinging dots. 'All those places are locations where Javik has dug out Prothean pods. He's also transmitting signals into outer space and receiving replies to them no intel service can crack.'

'I should try decoding them,' Liara responded, only to be interrupted by Hackett.

'The symbols used aren't ones we know. Those are different alphabets, languages…Everything!'

'Other Protheans?' Liara suggested instantly.

'He's only been to Eden Prime since he left,' Admiral replied.

Joker entered room, still in his SR2 cap. He was shocked by Shepard's return but, unlike other three, had already gotten used to that and was attempting jokes already.

'Joker, set course to Eden Prime,' Shepard ordered.

'Aye aye, Commander,' pilot replied, smiling sadly. 'Back in business saving Galaxy's ass.'

Shepard walked out of the room, and soon was in command room. Galaxy map appeared, but Shepard recalled it and summoned geophysics map of Eden Prime. He was about to ask EDI to pinpoint Prothean pods locations and run analysis, when he remembered there was no EDI anymore. She became a casualty of the power conduit's explosion during Crucible activation. Shepard felt guilty for not asking Joker about how he held out. There will be time later, he thought.

Commander realized that it's him who should analyze locations and find probable links. The common rule was very simple – all the pods extracted were not too far away from mountains or Prothean ruins, just deeper down them than archeological teams dug. Shepard was about to ask Traynor to call Liara up, but recalled there was no Traynor onboard – Normandy's been sent out with minimal crew so as not to spread news on Shepard's return too quick.

Shepard took elevator down a deck and walked into Liara's room. 'Hi,' he said, 'do you still remember anything on Eden Prime's archeological sites?'

'Of course. Anything specific you'd like to know?'

'Yeah – how deep did teams dig?'

'Not deep enough. Our sensors were still showing quite a way down with structures when Cerberus popped up.'

'I see. Well, most of those pods recovered by Javik were from dug sites.'

'Reasonable. But why most and not all?'

'No idea on that. Others were dug out somewhere near mountain ranges. Ideas?'

'Well, maybe some of those mountaints…aren't mountains? They may be fake ones, a cover, Protheans were developed enough to terraform like that.'

'So where'd you suggest to search for Javik?'

'Check out what would the nearest geologically-alike mountain be, and go there. I remember last visited place being far away from Prothean ruins,' Liara replied, picking up datapad.

'Thanks, Liara,' he said.

'I miss EDI.'

'We all do,' Shepard replied, turning away and walking outside.

He soon was in the engineering. Some unknown human was standing there, who quickly saluted and left as soon as he saw Shepard coming.

'Tali?'

'Yes, John? Um, Commander. Never…thought we'd be on a mission again.'

'We are,' Shepard replied, 'and I'll need you to stay on Normandy this time.'

'WHAT?' Tali cried, 'We were always together on all missions! What will you do without…Hm, tech expert?'

'I need my tech expert safe, Tali. We're dealing with Prothean tech – tech only I have idea on how to operate with. I will need soldiers down there. You're not angry on me?'

'I am,' Tali said, 'but I understand it. I'll just stay around here, you know, check engine and such things.'

'You're good at this,' Shepard winced and walked back to elevator.

(Sometime later)

'Approaching Eden Prime, Commander. Ten minutes out,' Joker informed over comm.

'James, Garrus, take your things and get onto shuttle bay,' Shepard replied and went there himself.

His new N7 armor was on, its design similar to one issued two years ago. When he entered shuttle bay both men were waiting for him near weapons stand. Garrus took his Viper sniper rifle and Buttock assault rifle, whilst James went for M8 and his old pistol.

'Figure you'd like a thing we picked at the Citadel archives,' James said proudly, giving Shepard M7 rifle. 'We fought Turians with it.'

'Primitive,' Garrus replied to James' taunt without hesitation.

'But still packs a punch,' Shepard summed up and took it from Marine's arms. He then put standard issue military pistol into holster. 'Where's the pilot?'

'Inside, sir!' somebody shouted from the shuttle. 'I am Sergeant Hadley, sir,' human male said whilst saluting. 'I'm your new pilot.'

'Welcome to Normandy,' Shepard replied, shaking arm.

'I'm taking you three down to planet near some mountain?'

'Aye aye.'

'You're clear to descend, ground party,' Joker said finally.

'Copy that, we're out,' Shepard told over comm and shuttle set off.

In mere 15 minutes shuttle was circling around a presumed area of Javik's location. Indeed, Prothean in ritual black armor was there – right behind a huge dirt pile with four other Protheans, pinned down by laser fire. James asked something about the lasers origins', but got no reply from both Garrus and Shepard.

'Set us down behind the closest dirt pile!' Shepard shouted over shuttle engines roar to pilot.

'Aye aye!' Hadley shouted back and landed shuttle. Several shots burnt the shuttle's hull, but to no effect.

'Sergeant, get airborne and break away from this place, NOW!' Shepard cried into radio. Shuttle ascended quickly with several other shots hitting it and flew off.

'Javik! Is this you? Come in!'

'Shepard? I thought you died, Commander!' voice responded, laser cracks heard.

'We'll be coming to you very soon! Get ready!'

'Yes, Commander.'

Two dirt piles were surrounded by twenty meters-deep dugouts with some Prothean pods still down there. The only way out was a temporary construction bridge across the gap. Normandy's party and Protheans were effectively surrounded, but fire was coming from only the bridge side. Shepard nodded to his teammates and they, one-by-one, sprinted to the second pile. By the time they reached it, two Protheans were dead and other one coughing blood on his knees. It was Javik and another person shooting back around the pile.

'Right on time, Commander!' Javik greeted, sending several bullets enemy way. Hot-red laser lines where cracking right over their heads.

'The hell you doing? Who's our enemy?'

'You won't believe me if I told you, Commander,' Javik replied. He said something to the other Prothean and he retracted a sight from his gun and gave it over to Shepard. 'Take a look instead.' Shepard crawled carefully on his belly to the top of dirt pile, only the sight visible to enemies. He put it to his eye and looked across the bridge. He quickly dropped his jaw under helmet and crawled back. Protheans with unknown guns and plain cloth were shooting them.

'Other Proteans?' Shepard shouted to Javik.

'Yes!'

'What's the whole story?' Garrus asked, sending a sniper rifle shot away at enemies.

'It's…complicated. Let me tell it to you when our lives aren't in danger.'

'Right,' Shepard said, now crouching on ground near Javik, 'how much of them out there, and do they have heavy guns?'

'We're dealing with a squad of ten to twelve, no heavy guns!'

'Wait, you can't deal with them? Javik, I saw you take down tens of Cannibals or Marauders alone!'

'These are…better!'

'Too much better!' Garrus intervened, bending around the pile and shooting them with his Viper. 'It just took me half a mag into single person to kill him!'

'They're using very hard shields! Several times better than anything I've seen on infantry, Commander, but absolutely no armor! Once their shields are gone, one pistol bullet is enough!' Javik informed Shepard.

'How so?'

'That would be a whole story, Commander.'

'Alright, Garrus, try shake their shields. Overloading's impossible at such distance?'

'We're too far away from them!'

'Right, so just shoot them! James, throw all your frag nades into them! Harass them as you can!'

'Aye, sir!'

Shepard turned and looked at the other Prothean. He had a wound below his knee, and dark blood was running from a pierce on his chest armor. Still, he was holding a rifle and shooting accidentally at enemies.

'I don't know who you are, but we'll get you out!' Shepard promised and sent a few shots off himself.

'One more down!' Garrus cried.

'Too slow! They're getting closer!' Shepard replied, 'and they're moving across the bridge now! Just twenty meters more and we're done!'

'Not that fast, Commander,' Hadley's voice sounded, as shuttle jet quickly above their heads, made a sharp 180 degrees turn to face enemies' rear and started shooting its guns. 'I'm suppressing them! Fall back to the edge!' pilot shouted. Shepard stuck his head out and saw one of hostile Protheans fall down on his knees, shield deflecting shuttle's shots but showing lines of static already. Shepard aimed his gun and shot once. Bullet seemed to fly for ages, but once it got through a static line inside shield, it took just a moment to hit Prothean's head and knock him back a meter.

'Minus one!' Shuttle was still shooting at Protheans making ones standing in open ground crouch down and cover heads, stopping their advance. 'Move!' Shepard cried, and the team ran to the plateau's edge, followed by Javik and other Prothean dragging the wounded.

'We're on extraction position, Sergeant! Come pick us up!'

'Aye, Commander!'

Shuttle quickly broke engagement and flew up to the ground team, descending. Side hatch opened, and Shepard waved everyone inside. He saw Protheans charging across the bridge. One of the lasers hit him in the shoulder. Suit system immediately showed shields integrity at 48%. Shepard shouted in anger and started shooting into the Prothean without stop, moving to the side to cover shuttle's entrance while Javik and Garrus helped the wounded on board. Shepard saw hostile's shield finally dropped down and pressed trigger once more – only to receive "empty chamber" signal. Holding rifle in left hand, his right reached for the pistol, quickdrew it and sent a shot into Prothean, knocking him back and spraying his blood over his advancing squadmates. Shepard jumped inside shuttle and ordered pilot to get them to the Normandy.

'That was a major failure! What were you thinking, Javik! Why not call us for help?' James raged, They nearly shot our asses to bits!'

'Calm down!' Shepard shouted. 'How much more "good" Protheans you know of, and how much more "bad"?'

'Sorry, Commander. I didn't want to disappoint you. There are twenty-six battle ready men I have on Eden Prime in hiding.'

'Could they be reasoned with?'

'Yes, and the "bad" ones…'

'Yeah, who the hell are they, exactly? And those shields?' James asked.

'That's too much for me,' Liara noted.

'Never go down there without me, J…Commander!' Tali told.

'Maybe you guys shut up and let Javik explain?' Everyone looked at Ashley as if they only first noticed her existence.

'Yes. Thank you, Lt. Commander. I promised you the whole story, Shepard,' Javik finally said. 'I found one of those Protheans near a pod. I asked how he got out without anyone's help, and where was his armor.'

'And?' Shepard asked.

'And he shot me. Shield deflected, but dropped down halfway.'

'Same story here,' Commander added. Tali crossed her arms defensively. 'So much for being safe.'

'I got into cover and tried speaking to him in Prothean. He explained I was a "relic", a "heretic", a "traitor". I asked why. He told me the real Protheans retreated outside the Galaxy you call Milky Way, and had been sustained by planets and a sun drawn outside and held in place by huge mass effect fields.'

'What?' Liara interrupted. 'Scientific project of that scale would take all the empire's funds and time. Javik would've known.'

'But I didn't. Nor any "military grunts", as he called us.'

'So, we got wounded and sleeper pod-lagged Protheans down in medbay, Javik fighting his people and quite a bunch of people who stayed safe outside Milky Way and developed over the last fifty thousand years,' Shepard totaled.

'You should inform your command, Shepard,' Javik nodded, 'and those aren't my people. They lost Prothean scent.'

'Javik, go to Sergeant Hadley and evacuate remaining friendly Protheans to Normandy. Joker, set me a link to Hackett.'

'Willdo, Commander,' Joker replied.

'I'm sorry about EDI.'

'Geth you, Shepard.'

'Copy that.'

'Seems like it's just me happy, over that one induction to N7,' James added as Shepard walked away to comms room, where Hackett was waiting.

'I read report. That's a load of bullshit, Commander,' he said, saluting.

'Wish I met last Prothean under better circumstances, like not being shot at by other "last" Protheans,' Shepard nodded sadly. He supported himself on the metallic bar.

'I'm really glad you signed up for the job, Shepard, if anyone can drag our asses out of Galaxy-wide fire that's you.'

'I have experience, yes,' Shepard acknowledged, 'but we're dealing with guys which spaceships we still didn't get to see in action. Ground vehicles, too.'

'I'll get all available intel, surveillance and scientific teams to look out for unidentified vessels.'

'What do you want me to do, sir?' Shepard asked.

'Thing you're trained to do, Commander, kick asses.'

'Where do I start?'

'On that, we're still in the dark. Talk to Javik, make other Protheans speak English. I'd attempt taking one hostile Prothean POW and interrogating him.'

'That's nearly impossible. It took me about 20 shots with M7 to take down their shield. INFANTRY shield, Admiral.'

'I think you can manage. I still suggest you leave Eden Prime's vicinity and head out to Rannoch. Quarians are expert salvagers, even with a homeworld now. They may be able to point you to scraps of metal they didn't manage to identify.'

'Alert, sir, Thessia under attack. From the inside, no hostile ships approached it,' Ashley Williams cut in upon entering the room.

'Attack from whom?'

'They say…Protheans.'

'Thessia was most likely inhabited by them during their cycle,' Hackett said, 'so it seems likely they came to reclaim it. You got your mission straightened up now, Commander. Investigate.'

'Am I allowed to engage them, or should I hide away from Asari?'

'Not much time, I think. Go out in the open, we need you in the field, Commander.'

'Willdo, sir.'

'Hackett out.'

**PART 2. HEROISM**

'Fight against the Reapers was a hell of a fight,' Garrus said. 'We barely got out. And now we're dealing with highly-advanced infantry lines teleporting somehow, or FTL-jumping without ships.'

'Fifty thousand years! That's quite a time. Not sure we could use Shepard's or Javik's skills with their tech.' Liara added thoughtfully.

'That's not the worst part,' Tali said. Shepard turned to look at her. 'Reapers had a kill-switch, and our Commander just turned them off at once. Protheans are living beings and they don't have any sort of such thing.'

'Tali'Zorah is right,' James agreed, 'we don't get switched off.'

'Tali'Shepard,' Javik pointed out. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

'Uhhh, sorry?' Tali drew out slowly. Garrus gave a good laugh at it, making Shepard inevitably smile.

'Come on, Commander, everyone knows you like cross-species mating,' Javik continued, now making Ashley and James laugh badly. 'I sensed the scent from you two decks below!' Now everyone was laughing, Shepard smiling and Tali covering her visor with palm. 'I learnt it is common for your species' females to switch family names upon marriage. And since you're considering Tali – '

'They're not married!' Liara interrupted. 'Let them figure it out. It's so embarrassing. Lets get back to the Protheans.' Javik's obvious joy on face disappeared, and everyone became serious. Only James was giggling sometimes under his nose.

'Right…Um, I think we should…' Tali started, still shy. 'Should develop a countermeasure to their shields! With them gone, we could easily kill them.'

'Point noted, Miss vas Normandy,' Shepard said. 'Whilst small team and I will be away on Thessia, I want someone of you contact Sur'Kesh and Rannoch both and ask them to work out a weapon or device that would kill shields quickly. Tell them to provide minimal actual damage, but maximum anti-shield possibilites, tell them there's nothing wrong.'

'I can also try and get through Shadow Broker's network and see if there are any killed "bad" Protheans with undamaged shield generators. Maybe we could salvage them and send them over to scientists,' offered Liara.

'We're approaching Thessia, and you want to stay aboard and do extranet browsing?' Ashley asked.

'Yes. Last time I've been on Thessia…Well, I wish I wasn't there,' Liara said lowering her eyes to the floor.

'Ten minutes to Thessia, Commander,' Joker informed.

'Copy that.' Shepard's face became serious. 'Right, I want Ashley and Tali up,' he said. Tali looked very happy from her body movements and squeaks, whilst Javik seemed disappointed.

'Shepard, I'd like to remind you there are twenty six Protheans sitting in Cargo Bay. I'm a Commander as well, Shepard. And those are…are wrong Protheans. It's our duty to set it right.'

'I understand. This is why you will go to the frontline. We just received military maps from Thessia Command,' Shepard replied, looking at his omni-tool. 'Joker, call them and tell them there will be twenty six friendly Protheans ready to assist however they deem necessary.'

'Aye aye, Commander.'

'Ashley, you up?'

'Why not,' she replied.

'Hey Loco, I want to go with her!' James argued.

'James, you will pilot our second shuttle, just in case anyone needs extraction or we need help from our Prothean unit.'

'Well, damn. Alright. Aye, sir.'

'Be sure to say hi to Sergeant Hadley.'

James nodded and ran away.

'He never puts that armor down after he thought we lost you,' Ashley said. 'He's always staying ready for combat, to jump into action and never let anyone go alone.'

'Better that than being drunk or sitting in pants browsing extranet terminals.'

'I hear ya,' he shouted from away, and then the elevator's doors closed.

Soon Shepard was clad in armor, standing in Shuttle Bay. He was looking at two rows of Protheans, armored and equipped to their teeth. Beside Shepard stood Javik.

'Alpha squad accounted for, sirs,' one of the Protheans said in English.

'Bravo up for the battle, too,' another one from the second row reported.

'They all touched and analyzed Sergeant Hadley while you were up there discussing plans,' Javik explained to Shepard's silent question. 'They can now understand you.'

Shepard put his arms behind his back. 'Alpha, Bravo, I remind you that you are Protheans. Do not consider those bastards Prothean. You are the original, they are a copy. You are and always will be better. Help Asari, they're pressed down. Out from one war into another is difficult. Good luck, and give them hell.'

'Commander, we're ready,' Tali and Ashley came in.

'That drone of yours on?' he asked the Quarian.

'Yes! I also maximized energy output, it will be harming their shields more, but will run for a shorter time, probably disengage at all after shocking.'

'Okay. Ashley?'

'All geared up, Commander,' she replied.

'Lets get to the shuttle, then.'

Hadley waved his arms excitedly.

'Ladies first,' Shepard smiled, helping Tali with his hand and Ashley by lifting mortar. James watched from a distance enviously, while Prothean alpha squad got inside and its leader saluted Shepard. Both shuttles doors closed and they set off.

'Taking fire!' Hadley cried.

'Set us down where you can, safely!' Shepard responded.

'Copy that! It will be one and a half click away from planned DZ!'

'Alright.'

'Gentlemen first,' Ashley invited Shepard outside.

Shuttle door opened and Marine jumped down when vehicle was still three meters above ground. He rolled and instantly opened up on a Prothean crew, which manned something like artillery gun, all the time running closer to them. There was one checking its aim and one engineer. He saw Tali's drone, Chatika, electrocuting one of them and disappearing, having dropped shield down. Shepard instantly punched Prothean in the face and he fell down on the ground.

In a moment Tali and Ashley were down on the ground already, aiming at the other Prothean. He tried to reach for a gun, but Shepard sent another punch up his jaw, dropping the second one on the ground. Commander then turned around and kicked the first one with a boot.

'Kill the bastard!' Shepard yelled, pointing the second Prothean with a finger. Two crewmates burst into firing. Prothean was still trying to reach for a gun, but each time bullet hit his shield he was kicked back involuntarily, until he was dead in several seconds.

'You're up, Commander Javik!' Shepard cried. Clad in ritual black armor, he jumped out of shuttle, grasped the living, unconscious "enemy" Prothean and dragged him inside shuttle.

'Got it, Commander Shepard! I'll put up restraints on him, deactivate shield generator and support you with your "device", however primitive it is!' Shepard nodded and saw shuttle ascending.

'Sir, we got Asari military aircraft inbound!' Hadley shouted over the comm.

'Good! Then they've got all the attention of pseudo-Protheans! Circle around warzone and engage in support!'

'Support of you, or Asari?'

'Just make sure Javik's side of shuttle is always facing our direction!'

As if in emotional force-up, mortar sent a rocket, which hit something thirty meters or so in front of Shepard's team. Commander noticed another pseudo-Prothean artillery gun and its crew, one of which flew up into air after mortar hit, torn to shreds.

'Move!' Shepard yelled, gesturing Tali and Ashley forward. 'Lets do it.'

'Who is this?' an Asari voice broke through the statics.

'Systems Alliance military! We're going through their artillery emplacements and knocking them down to drop heat off you.'

'Copy that! Thank you! We're a bit more than one click away from your current position if you move in the same direction. Rendezvous with us! We'll need help figuring out a problem.'

'Will be there asap.' Shepard replied, gesturing his team to move again.

Soon ground team reached the wrecked artillery gun and wounded Prothean. He went for his pistol but a shot to the head from Ashley stopped him. Moments later a team of five Protheans rushed from over the hill, blasting at Shepard. He ducked behind the gun, which basically was a solid, big square with a wide muzzle jutting out from its geometrical center of mass. Ashley and Tali followed. Protheans in simple pants and shirts with metallic circles worn on their backs advanced.

'Javik, we got a problem!' Shepard shouted into comm.

'I'll help.' Javik replied and ten seconds later a mortar rocket hit the ground near advancing Protheans, kicking three down on their backs.

'Ashley, Tali – suppress them! Javik, their shields are still up, fire once more!'

Moments later another hit from the mortar arrived, this time killing one of the Protheans lying on their backs. Shepard bent around the corner and fired two bursts, finishing the other two survivors of the first hit. Ashley called out for a reload and got back into cover. Tali tapped Shepard on his shoulder, and as he rolled out from behind the gun into open Tali launched now charged Chatika into one of the advancing Protheans. Shepard quickly finished enemy. Then a laser hit him in the chest and he fell on his back. Shield integrity at 43%, his suit informed.

'John!' Tali cried, grasping man's shoulder and dragging him back behind the gun. Prothean was firing and hit Tali once. She cried out as her shield discharged and fell on the ground.

Ashley rushed in the open, firing non-stop at the Prothean. He was being kicked back, shuddering, but still shooting. His aim dropped badly, and soon he crouched on his knee to reload. Shepard crawled atop Tali and took his pistol out, unable to reach rifle. He sent a few shots into Prothean, and the enemy's shield got stricken by statics. Ashley had spent her mag already and was reloading again. Laser hit Shepard as he was covering Tali. His shield dropped and laser slightly churned his shoulder plate draping N7 color paint off. Tali cried out, trying to roll around and cover Shepard. Prothean hit Ashley once and torn something that looked like a grenade from his belt. Shepard pushed Tali under him into the ground hard and tensed his muscles. But nothing happened. He heard Ashley panting hard and swearing, but reloading or firing anymore.

'Looks like I came on time,' Javik said, releasing Prothean's head from his arms. Body with its head twisted 180 degrees back fell on the ground, revealing another Prothean in pitch-black armor standing behind it.

Commander coughed and got up. He extended an arm and helped Tali up. 'Never do this again,' she said.

'What's wrong with that guy?' Ashley asked, pointing at dead Prothean. 'All of us fired at him and he didn't even lose his shield!'

'That was an officer,' Javik replied,' I saw some of them already. They have significantly better protection and cyberwarfare devices.'

'We're lucky he didn't use them,' Tali said, panting as well.

'Thanks, Javik,' said Shepard after picking his rifle up.

'Commander Javik, Alpha and Bravo squads have deployed!' a Prothean voice sounded in the comm. 'Asari aren't very happy to see us, but they've got no choice!'

'Return fire to the enemies,' Javik ordered, 'and wait for us until we get there.' He faced Shepard and told him it's time they all got to Asari base. Shepard nodded and they started moving fast.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Asari camp was breathtaking. Not the camp itself, in fact, but the Reaper that was lying on the ground across all the camp's right flank. Left side of it was park hill, on which Shepard and his team now stood, rear was cut off by collapsed highway and in front, where laser lines were visible appearing sometimes, was a skyscraper.

'Commander, we learned from that Prothean you took prisoner that there are approximately four hundred of them across the planet, and around 30 specifically in our vicinity. They FTL-jump from their system using a special transportable beacon,' Liara said over the comm. 'I doubt you'll be able to withstand twenty of those guys at one single charge, not to mention that they can bring in reinforcements.'

'Figures,' said Ashley, still looking at the downed Reaper.

'Can we somehow locate that FTL-jump beam?' Shepard asked.

'No idea where it can be,' Liara replied, 'But all the infantry coming at the Asari camp is coming from the same direction. You can breaking through them for a change.'

'No, that's what we brought our Protheans in here for,' said Shepard, 'They will hold the line with Asari, while my small team will flank them around the skyscraper, destroy the device and then hit them in the back. Once they turn attention to us, Protheans will charge.'

'Sounds good,' Javik agreed. 'We can do that. What about the Asari?'

'Captain Tir'Sohli, 68th Asari Defense Company,' someone interrupted. 'And you are – oh!'

'Commander Shepard, Alliance Military.'

'We thought you died on the Citadel! Hell, - '

'Everyone thought so, but right now you need help, not explanations. Will you attack with our Protheans when I give you signal?'

'Uh, yes, but what's the plan?'

'Commander Javik will fill you in, he speaks on my authority.'

Javik nodded, and when Shepard and his team started moving, he stopped Commander and offered his arm. Shepard shook it. 'And try not to die this time, Commander,' Javik advised. Shepard smiled and went going.

Shortly they crossed the camp and went outside it, crawling around the Reaper debris. In some ten minutes they had made a turn and were now around the skyscraper, when Shepard heard a wailing sound. He instinctively wanted to alert team of Banshees, but remembered they were no more. He saw two Protheans appearing from around the corner, and his team instantly took cover around the debris. Shepard himself crouched behind an exploded skycar. Protheans seemed to not be aware of them, still forty meters away.

'We need to take them out fast and silent so we don't alert others prematurely,' Shepard instructed. 'That wail we heard, was it from the skyscraper?'

'My systems show building's balcony, one supported by three columns to the right from back entrance,' Tali explained, 'as unsecure. One of the columns is down already, so if we take the other two down at once…'

'Balcony collapses on their heads,' Ashley finished.

'Got anything heavy?' Shepard asked. 'Those things look thick.'

'Concussive shots?' Ashley suggested.

'I see a downed drone nearby,' Tali said, 'made for refueling skycars. Maybe I can restart it and rig it for explosion once it reaches the other column?'

'Good idea. Do it,' Shepard agreed. Tali clicked something on her omni-tool.

'They're at thirty meters now, Commander,' Ashley informed.

'Almost…There!' happily exclaimed Tali. Balcony was rather long, across all the skyscraper's side, supported by columns on the right and metallic strings on the left, which connected to the floor above.

'We break columns down and balcony goes down as well. Those strings won't hold it alone.' Ashley said. The drone flew up to the columns already, unnoticed by Protheans who stopped to talk.

'Do it!' Shepard shouted as he launched concussive shot into one of the columns. The other one fell down after drone exploded, and the balcony, right-to-left, collapsed, burying Protheans underneath it. The lonely metallic strings were hanging in the wind, producing more wails.

'Good job, Tali,' Shepard smiled.

'You can call her sweetheart with me nearby,' Ashley suggested.

'I would like that,' Tali replied with a playful voice.

The three got up and started running towards the other turn around the building.

'Sergeant Hadley, pick Garrus and James up at the Normandy and fly them over here,' Shepard ordered.

'Aye sir!' voice replied, 'Liara's also got news for you! She wished to tell you that she traced several large spaceship signatures to a place outside Milky Way, and…She said those signatures are moving closer to us right now!'

'Call Hackett and pass the news, we'll need help if they're going to Thessia.'

'Willdo, sir.'

'Commander Shepard!' Asari captain called over comm, 'We see Protheans stopping the assault. They're not retreating either, but digging in.'

'Copy that. We'll be done with the transport device soon, be ready,' said Shepard. He looked around the building's corner and saw a minimized copy of thing he and his team fell out from when they raced after Saren to the Citadel. 'I got a visual on it.'

'Any ideas on how we take it down?' Garrus asked James in shuttle.

'Well, looks like Javik forgot something down here,' replied James, looking at the mortar.

'Hadley?'

'Sir?'

'Open the shuttle's door!'

'Aye, sir! Ammunition is in a box near the far-right corner of the shuttle.' Garrus and James smiled.

'Lets do this!' Shepard yelled, vaulting over the fallen column and sending first shots into Prothean engineer standing near the FTL-jump device. He wasn't expecting it and fell forward on his knees. Ashley started shooting him as well. Tali raced ahead. 'Careful!' cried out Shepard. She engaged her drone and electrocuted the enemy, and Shepard shot him down.

In a moment, another five-man squad of Protheans ran out of small security overwatch building. Ashley crouched down and rolled behind a shop kiosk nearby. Shepard sprinted up to Tali's burnt skycar. 'Stay down!' he shouted, tapping her shoulder.

'Hey, easy on me, sweetheart!' Tali replied, shooting with pistol over her head. Shepard smiled, and took her extended arm, his palm down. 'I love you so much, Tali,' he said smiling as he activated grenade in Tali's arm and threw it away at enemies. 'I knew you'd eventually forget something,' she explained, 'like you forgot feeding your fish.'

'We're coming down, Loco!' James told Shepard excitedly, 'Time to roll! Whoahh! Aim at those bastards, Garrus!'

Shepard saw shuttle not too far away. One of the doors were open and James was aiming mortar on the Prothean device. Garrus appeared nearby and shot into one of the approaching Protheans, stopping him on track. Ashley bent around corner and fired at Prothean and killed him.

Shepard only manage to avert his gaze from dead Prothean sinking down to mini mass relay as it was hit by mortar. Two revolving circles have slowed down, but soon gained speed back again.

'Hit it once more! It's hull's modified, it's deflecting!' Shepard yelled. James loaded and fired again.

'We're gonna keep at it till it's down! You watch your ass meanwhile, Loco!' Marine replied as he was loading again.

Garrus kept blasting at his opponents, but one of the Protheans managed to hit Garrus and he took as step back in the shuttle, nearly falling down as his shield dropped. Apparently, Ashley saw this as well and stuck out of cover to shoot the hostile. He instantly switched attention to her and Shepard heard laser cracks over their heads. Other three Protheans, though, had no interest in Normandy's ground team as they were shouting something in their radios. One of them pointed out the way Asari camp was located at. Shepard shot at the Prothean and he quickly crouched down. Then Commander himself looked at the road – and saw Protheans charging, only now they were clad in ancient red armor and using old weapons. Asari were running with them on their flanks, effectively lifting up Protheans officers so they didn't get in the way with their tremendous shields.

Others' shields were warped and Javik along with his soldiers shot them. Shepard also saw one of enemies running up from cover, some sort of blade in his arm. Commander was about to cry out when he saw Javik employing omni-blade, rolling to the left of enemy, standing back up and sticking blade into enemy's back. His other hand was holding M8 rifle and shooting at other hostiles. He removed the blade from a corpse and looked Shepard in the eye, grinning.

One of the three Protheans near mass relay finally got attracted by Ashley's fire, and he engaged woman. Lt. Commander crouched down and looked at Shepard for help, suppressed to stay behind cover. Man tapped Tali's shoulder, now so automatic an action, and she launched Chatika right into that Prothean. Shepard rose up and aimed his gun – only to see Prothean receiving a clean headshot from Garrus' sniper rifle. Commander didn't waste the opportunity and turned slightly to face other two Protheans, which he intended to kill before they engaged ground party or shuttle. One was going for mass relay, the other picked his fallen teammate's rifle and was shooting two at the same time. Hardcore bastard, Shepard thought, and launched concussive shot, forcing Prothean to drop one of the rifles. Man then activated a barrier shield boost and charged up to the enemy, shooting all the time. Shields were still holding when he ran out of ammo, so he switched into pistol. He shot seemingly all the bullets, but just before he set out the last one down muzzle, Prothean's shield dropped. Bullet hit between two pairs of eyes.

Commander rolled to next cover, this time a broken computing station of some sort, and started reloading his weapons. Garrus was shooting at the last remaining Prothean, but couldn't kill him. 'This one's going to do something with relay, Shepard!' he cried, 'Stop him!'. Commander was in no mood to take chances, so he vaulted the cover and sprinted as fast as he could. Tali cried something to James to stop him from shooting mortar, and by the time Shepard was five meters away Prothean activated some console. Four meters, three, two. On a run, Shepard activated his own device – omni-blade – and stuck it with all the force he could manage into Prothean. Blood spattered the relay and console closed. Prothean slowly sunk down on his knees and turned head to look at his killer. 'Shields don't work up close, you bastard,' Shepard summarized as he slashed blade out of Prothean.

A few moments later Shepard was at safe distance, and one last accurate mortar hit from James finally broke the relay into pieces. Shepard turned around to prepare to wrath of the remaining hostile Protheans – but only found Alpha and Bravo squads around, and Javik marching up to him.

'I really developed a taste for internecine wars with you primitives,' Javik commented, nodding to Shepard.

'You assaulted them before I ordered to.'

'If we didn't, you would most likely be dead now.'

'I know. Thanks, Javik. I realize now why are you a Commander yourself. A lot of people lack that tactical apprehension of what's around. It was brave of you to attack two dozen people, each individual one of which is a challenge to my team. You had nearly that same number of troops and yet you beat them. Good work.'

Tali ran up to Shepard and they hugged. Captain Tir'Sohli approached them and waited silently until Shepard noticed her. 'Thank you for your help, Commander,' she said, 'but this was just one battle of the many around Thessia.'

'And Thessia is just one of the many more to come,' Shepard replied. 'Ask Commander Javik – maybe he wants to stay and help you. I have more pressing problems right now, sorry.'

'I…thank you.'

'Captain Tir'Sohli, lets go and discuss details of you helping us active some of lifepods we believe are buried here at temples on Thessia,' Javik said, leading her away. 'Good luck, Commander,' he said to Shepard. Man nodded in return and told Sergeant Hadley to set down.

**PART 3. SACRIFICE**

Fifth and Third fleets already converged on Thessia. Quickly rebuilt with so much salvage off Reapers, they had been a formidable force already. Soon to be joined by Turian Fleet and Asari Commandos for boarding parties, battle was to be heated. Admiral Hackett was in command, since no one disputed him after what he managed to pull off with Crucible. Normandy joined them soon.

'Commander Shepard aboard,' ship's VI informed.

'Joker, give me Hackett on communications.'

'Aye sir.'

Hackett was already on when Shepard walked in room. 'Good work at Thessia, Commander. Without reinforcements to arrive through that mass relay, remnants of their forces will eventually be destroyed.'

'I still didn't manage to avert their fleet coming up.'

'No one could do that, Commander. We brought fleets for just this purpose – to greet them with fire.'

'So I see. But are you sure they will be enough to beat Prothean ships? It takes a three-man team of professionals to kill one infantryman due to their shields. Now, think what tech will be running on their spaceships.'

'I intend to find out. We've beaten Reapers, Commander, so we certainly can beat guys several hundreds of thousands years younger.'

'I'll hold onto that. Maybe they can even be reasoned with.'

'I'd not put our freedom on stakes at that, Shepard.'

'How long till they arrive?'

'With current speed it would be three hours. Enough to form up our ships and for Turians to arrive.'

'What is Normandy to do? What am I to do?'

'Stand down. You've done what you had. We'll be engaging them and further decision will be taken as we evaluate them.'

'This evaluation may cost our strongest fleets, Admiral. Our last fleets.'

'Lets hope it doesn't. Be ready for orders in two hours and a half, Commander. Hackett out.'

'Not the brightest perspective I had in my mind,' Tali spoke from the doorway. Shepard was supporting himself with his arms on ramp. 'Perspective of what?' Shepard asked. 'Dying,' she replied.

'We're not dying today, Tali. We will live. I need you to live.'

'As I need you to live! You're risking too much, John. I'm afraid of losing you one day, right in front of my eyes.'

'You can't imagine how I am sometimes afraid about you, my girl.'

'Come to me,' she asked, extending her arms. They hugged tightly and Shepard lifted her off-deck with his arms.

'I love you, Tali.'

'And I love you, John.'

'Have you got two hours free, Miss vas Normandy?'

'Sure,' she smiled, taking his hand and leading him into CIC room. Crew looked at them with uncovered amazement. Garrus and Liara had been there, too, and they seemed happy Shepard and Tali were together and Quarian girl had finally taken over her shyness and fear of judgement.

'Shepard, I got some news of that…direction,' spoke Garrus, nodding at Commander and Tali. 'Remember that girl you made me date on Citadel?'

'Yeah.'

'Well…I just got a mail from her. Looks like I really caught her interest. Anyways, how can a handsome veteran Reaper-killer not be ladies' favourite,' Garrus laughed. Shepard smiled and Liara kicked the Turian with her leg.

'We got two and a half hours free, crew. Take your time and be at your battle stations on short notice,' Shepard ordered at the comm.

Tali braced man's arm and led him to the elevator. In captain's cabin, she immediately removed her mask. For a moment Shepard was afraid she'd hurt herself, but then remembered she was now able to sleep the night without visor. They kissed near aquarium and then sat down on sofa, Tali on Shepard's knees.

'I have good news, John,' she finally said after a pause.

'And they are?..'

'Suit just reported a further improvement in immune system. I can…I can take a medicine from one our old friend's acquaintance, and it will make me responsive to non-dextroes. Responsive enough to – '

'Eat our food? I always dreamt of you making me a nice soup with some fried chicken!' Tali laughed, hugged Shepard and kissed his cheek as he smiled satisfied.

'That's just a sidekick. I…wanted to ask you something.'

'I wanted to ask you a thing, too.'

'Then you're first.'

'No, you.'

'Are you a child? You're adult man, John! You certainly do realize its men who get to be initiative.'

'Alright. Hm. Where do I start…' Tali was silent, but her face became nervous. Shepard stood up and went to one of his lockers at writing table. He opened it and removed some casket.

'There's a tradition with us, humans. When man and woman love each other they…Unite. Further.'

'Oh, we certainly do love each other,' Tali smiled, knotting her curly hair around a finger nervously. Shepard came closer to her. She saw he was so nervous, too. Could that really be what I dreamt about, what I read about, Tali thought to herself.

'Will you marry me?' John finally asked, kneeling before Tali and producing a ring from casket, stylized with a small diamond Normandy. Tali stopped breathing. They both stayed silent for some time.

'I will,' Tali finally said, bursting in tears. Shepard jumped up and hugged her close.

'Just…let me put that thing on,' Tali asked, taking ring and pulling it up her finger. 'I'm so happy, my dear. I love you so much.'

'I'm very happy, Tali. More than I ever was in my life. I love you, too.'

'I never thought you'd actually ask it! I mean, proposals are part of human culture, and I thought – '

'I knew you read about us a lot, Tali,' Shepard smiled. 'You will soon be part of us, as well.'

'As you will be part of Quarians! Also…You won't really mind if I will change into Tali'Shepard vas Normandy?'

'I'm looking forward to it! Didn't think you would really want to get this far…'

'But I will!' They sat together, hugging closely and observing fish, until Tali finally reached for her sack. 'I wanted to ask you something, remember?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'Well, you just won that race,' she laughed, giving Shepard casket. He started smiling as he opened it. A ring, as well stylized into Normandy but without a diamond glanced at him. 'I thought – you're a man, you don't need jewelry for improving your visual looks,' she explained, 'and I didn't think you'd make me an offer, so I did something myself.'

'This is…great, Tali. I don't know what to say. So you'd offer marriage to me if I didn't?'

'If you would ask what I thought about new fish you have in aquarium – I would,' she smiled.

Shepard pulled the ring up on his finger. 'Now it's official!' exclaimed Tali happily.

'Well, I still am not sure if you should take medicine. Who made it? What are the guarantees, side effects?'

'Uh…Maelon.'

'What?!'

'Mordin gave part of his work to me when we were fighting Collectors. Doctor only learned about us, and already came up with a fluid, that would let me - '

'Wasn't Maelon's work dedicated to curing genophage?'

'Yes, but he accidentally discovered a way for dextro-proteins to engage in close productive relationships with others. He had a Qurian who…gave birth from human.'

'How is it even possible?'

'No idea. I just have a datapad with full description on what should I do.'

'I gave word we'll have houses and will live together, but that medicine, it puts you under risk! I'd be fine to live with you, even if you ate other food and we didn't have children…'

'This medicine will let me become pregnant, John.'

'I thought the day will never come.'

'Are you scared?'

'No. I would love to have kids. But are you, Tali, ready?'

'I am. I want to have a family with you.'

'So do I.'

'Well, now we have something to look forward to after the war's done?'

'Yeah, after yet another damn war.'

'We'll get through. YOU will get through, Commander John Shepard. Death or failure just can't claim you.'

'Yes, because you did, Admiral Tali'Shepard' he smiled, pulling Tali closer and kissing her. 'I think I'll make our kids great baseball players!'

'What's baseball?'

'Do some research, Tali, you know how to do it.' Tali smiled. Tears had been welling on her eyes, but those were tears of happiness.

'I'm so happy we will be a family soon. I'll take medicine on Citadel when we're through. And right now…Right now we have each other, engaged!'

'Lets go celebrate?'

'How?'

'I have an idea or two…'

'All hands to battle stations!' voice on the comm sounded. Men and women were rushing on Crew deck and CIC as they took their designated positions, all in armor and with weapons ready on stands at several places.

'Guns operational,' Garrus reported.

'Shields are up and running,' Liara said.

'Engines on,' Tali informed.

'We're good to go,' Shepard spoke to Hackett.

'All ships, move into battle formation as planned,' Admiral ordered. 'Let's give them hell.'

Shepard looked out into the window. Ships both Turian and Human were forming, dreadnoughts at the front, side boards facing enemy's expected approach vector so as to let maximum number of cannons fire. Cruisers had flanks covered. At the forefront was Admiral Hackett's own ship. Normandy was in the middle, somewhat aback even, to quickly escape or flank around should necessity arise. Rear of the flotilla was Thessia itself. Various reports indicated that at least half the anti-space and anti-air guns on planet were operative. Both Human and Turian commandships had Asari commandos onboard, ready in the shuttles, to assault hostile ships directly from the inside.

All Turian cruisers extended their flaps into combat position when the first Prothean ship appeared. It didn't look like anything people saw before – it looked like a matches block, only with guns sticking out. Soon other ships appeared. They were absolutely black and only some lights, obviously places where crew operated, gave them away in the space. Sun was blicking off their boards. Suddenly, huge shutters opened on sides of the ships, and clouds of fighters, too small to see them distinctly from such a distance. Turians and Humans responded by letting their own fighters out, whilst Asari teams' shuttles stayed inside docks. This looked much like last battle against Reapers, only now they were facing a fleet of twelve ships, all in square formation and getting closer by the minute, not holding back in defense.

'All ships, readiness!' Hackett cried. 'Attack only upon my signal!'

All the ships aimed their guns at approaching Prothean spacecraft.

'Let them get closer!'

A blink of light fried the farthest Turian cruiser on the right. Same thing happened on left flank with Human ship.

'Open up!' Hackett cried out. Volleys of fire hit Protheans hard, but their ships didn't give in. Bright-blue shields lit up, disintegrating each projectile or stopping beam. Front Prothean ship itself fired two laser at Hackett's ship. Dreadnought's shields held, but it obviously could only withstand only a ten or twelve such attacks more.

'They're using lasers! React!' Admiral ordered. Normandy's own shields re-optimized for dealing with heat and not physical impulse hits. And then a thought crossed Admiral's mind – if they used lasers, maybe their own shields were made to withstand other heat emissions-based weapons?'

'All ships be informed: Turian and Human dreadnoughts are to use their torpedoes at hostiles.'

Hackett gave order to the other dreadnought and soon saw twenty torpedoes flying off. Three of them missed entirely. Ten Human missiles hit two different ships, first one's shields deflected three missiles but let other two in, whilst the second ship's shields didn't hold them off at all. Both ships lit up bright as first was hit in its ammo chamber and second simply waved by five torpedoes at the same time. Seven torpedoes of Turians hit other two ships to similar effect, only this time one of the ships was still standing, fires burning in it. Protheans flew outside the ship as it's atmosphere decompressed. Cruisers on the flank quickly overpowered remainder of the ship and blew it up.

'Minus four, good job people.' In a moment, all other Prothean ships opened up at single target – Turian dreadnought. It attemped evasion, but its wings got hit. Shields dropped fast and lasers cut all the wings off the ship. Several other lasers hit its tail, and one final cut the ship in half.

'Back off!' Hackett cried out, 'I want front facing hostiles and our shields maxed out at it!'

He saw nearly third part of the left flank obliterated as three Prothean ships broke off formation and flew closer in. Right flank was still holding out against the other three ships, though there were losses already.

'Anyone got impact torpedoes left?' Hackett asked over the global comm. No one gave a positive response. In a moment Admiral saw lights coming from Thessia's surface. 'All ships be informed: planetary cannons are opening up at the hostiles! Try to give them direct line of sight.'

Cannons just started firing, so caught one of the ships in Prothean center by surprise as charges hit its belly. Its shield was torn up, and they were forced to redirect energy on bottom shields from the front – front which immediately got hit by Hackett's ship and several light cruisers that flew in to support now-missing front, Normandy amongst them. The fast ship was flying around debris, turning swiftly like a bird, and firing at Prothean bombers. Hackett nearly forgot about a whole different battle – small fighters and bombers were engaging each other in dogfights. As a reminder, a Turian fighter wreck just flew into dreadnought's command deck and got deflected by armor up, into space. Admiral glanced at Normandy again and saw Thanix cannons doing loads of damage to Prothean ship in the center. Hackett only now wholly apprehended it – that was a dreadnought. Thanixes, guns that cracked Collectors ship in half, did absolutely nothing to harm shields of the dreadnought.

'Pull back, Normandy!' Hackett ordered and saw bird-ship making swift turn and flying back. Prothean ship fired hot-red laser beam thrice, obliterating all three cover/support cruisers near Admiral's command ship.

'I got a task for you, Normandy. Fly back around Thessia and to the asteroid nearby.'

'Asteroid?' Joker asked, amazed. 'The hell he talking about, I don't remember asteroids orbiting Thessia.'

Shepard came up and pat Joker on his shoulder.

'Commander?' Hackett's voice asked. 'Are you there?'

'Aye, sir. What've you got? We need to act fast, or we'll be annihilated.'

'So I figured. I sent Asari Commandos to board those bastards who took out our left flank. They're preoccupied now, and all the remaining ships are pulling off the left flank and into the right – we still got a chance there. Somebody of Turians just took down a Prothean ship with ground cannons and other ships support.'

'What did you need us to do?'

'You found our asteroid, Commander?'

'Look!' Joker interrupted officers, pointing his finger to a huge rock hanging on outer orbit of Thessia.

'Looks like your pilot found it. I believe you're acquainted with it Commander – X57.'

'Wasn't it in a different system, rigged by Batarian terrorists to hit Human-colonized planet?'

'It was. How we got it here is a different story, a long one, suffice to say it was a scientific experiment, and we now have ten devices that can propel it.'

'You want me to aim it into Prothean dreadnought?'

'And make a big crash with it, Commander. Their shields aren't made to withstand direct hits with both huge mass AND quite speed.'

'We must get down and start its…engines?'

'Negative – we have Asari teams that will do it. I need Normandy to stay near it, protect it from possible fighters or bombers intervention, and evacuate engineers when the hit gets close.'

'Will do.'

'Approach vector confirmed, Commander Shepard,' Asari engineer reported. We're ready for evacuation.

Normandy, battered and with las-burns across its hull, was flying near X57. Two shuttles, piloted by James and Hadley, went down to pick Asari from surface. Normandy had engaged fighter-interceptors for nearly twenty minutes now since asteroid appeared from behind Thessia. Thank God they modified engines and it flies a lot faster now, Shepard thought. He saw burnt fighter wrecks and parts of cruisers flying nearby. The battle was still seen from here as laser glances danced across space where other ships battled. Reports indicated that right flank was a victory, whilst Asari Commandos only managed to neutralize one of the Protheans ships, the second team only managed to bring explosives inside but failed to rig them. The third ship was destroyed by Hackett's ship, and reports also mentioned Systems Alliance Military shuttle made a one-way flight from Human dreadnought to the lone Prothean ship, hanging in space inactive with explosives aboard.

Shepard didn't hear from Hackett in a while. He looked to the other side and saw a giant Prothean dreadnought. It seemed to not take any notice of X57 and Normandy, which hid from giant's sight behind the asteroid.

'I hacked through their communications and make Javik tell their command ship that we've been dealt with. He also assured them that asteroid would get disseminated by shields easily,' told Liara, who came up to Shepard.

'Are they that stupid?' Joker asked.

'In course of fifty thousand years' dependence on shields and not real armor, it is easy to forget things,' Javik commented, who also appeared nearby.

'Just a minute till it hits, Commander,' Joker noticed.

'Stay alive, everybody,' spoke Shepard over the ship-wide comm. He walked outside the pilot's cabin – only to find Tali waiting. She quickly put her visor down, kissed Shepard, and put it back up. 'It will work,' reassured her Shepard.

'Glad to see you lads decided to marry,' Garrus commented. 'Never thought I'd see the day.'

'Get lost, Garrus,' Shepard laughed and shook arms. 'I heard you. You're my best friend, too.'

'Twenty seconds, Commander,' Joker told. Now all Shepard's team was in pilot's cabin, watching.

Shepard came in, holding Tali's hand.

'Ten.'

Grip of their hands tightened.

'Five, four, three, - ' Shepard saw James covering his face and yamming, afraid of debris finishing Normandy off.

'Two, one.'

Asteroid smashed into Prothean ship. It immediately lost all its lights, most laser guns got smashed as well, and engines blew inside-out, along with what looked like supply lines. Cloud of dust and fire covered it all around. Normandy was at the safe distance by then.

'Whoah! Look at that, Commander!' Joker yelled, pointing at the wreck. There WAS a wreck. Ship was badly broken down, immobile, lights-out. Everyone gazed, silently. In a few minutes, what looked much like Reaper "legs" stretched outwards. A laser beam shot into Human dreadnought, cracking it in two instantly. It shot again, and Shepard saw command deck flying off into space, separated from hull.

'Goodbye, Admiral,' he whispered.

'Look!' Ashley cried. A Prothean ship was approaching them. A cruiser.

'Do not shoot it!' Shepard ordered.

'Aim it right at the damn bastards!' Admiral Hackett yelled to Marines. He bent over a table on command deck and sent shots into advancing Prothean crew with his M8. He torn a pin off grenade and threw it into them, blowing three down on their knees. They quickly got finished by the Marines.

'Vector confirmed, sir!' one of men yelled back at Hackett. 'We'll do it!'

'Open comms to Normandy.'

Admiral and his Marines formed a circle around the control panel, shooting into Protheans coming up from all sides.

'Shepard. Sorry I won't get a chance to describe the interior of this pisshole.'

'Admiral? We'll send a shuttle to get you out of there!'

'No way, junior. We'll do it. You did it all, Shepard. Saren, Collectors, Reapers. You will finish these bastards off, too. I trust in you.'

'Sir, I had a good teacher.'

'And I had a great student. It was honor to serve with you, Commander. Hackett, out.'

He just ran out of ammo. Admiral pulled out his pistol and shot a Prothean who just vaulted over an overthrown table point-blank, covering him in alien's blood. Man looked to the window and saw Prothean ship up close and getting deadly-closer by the second.

'Prime charges at preset time, Corporal, let explosives hit them after we do,' he ordered. Marine flicked a panel on his omni-tool and clicked once.

'Done, sir!'

'See you all wherever we will go, Marines. A hell of a job.'

'Oorah!' Marines yelled in unison.

**EPILOGUE**

'This is how you won a first battle against the Protheans, dad?' a boy asked. Boy was wearing "NY"-labelled hat and holding a bat with his four-fingered hand.

'I didn't win it. A large force, collected from remainder of Turian, Human and Asari militaries did that. Countless thousands of people made that first victory possible.'

'But why didn't Quarians help? I'm sure mommy could've called for help! Or Salarians, or Krogan? The Rachni got their fleet by then, too?' girl with shining eyes asked, trying to put a Quarian visor-mask parents purchased her at the museum they way it was worn by Quarians.

'Their battle is their own story. So much has happened after battle of Thessia. All the races helped. They had experience of uniting for a good cause.'

'And under a best leader there is,' older female voice said.

'Best leader has best team,' Shepard smiled and hugged Tali.

'Hey, and us?' kids cried. Parents laughed and hugged them, too.

'Hey, and your uncle?!' Garrus cried out from the distance. Childs giggled and crying "Uncle Garrus!" ran to him. Something distracted them soon, so Garrus didn't suffocate when hugged.

'Since when do Turians play baseball, John?' Tali asked.

'Since me,' Garrus replied instead of Shepard, who only opened his mouth to speak. 'I'm here with a job offer, Shepard,' Turian said with a determined face.

'Which?'

'Last pockets of Prothean resistance. We found their homesystem.'

'Isn't it outside our Galaxy?' Tali asked.

'Science can go to great length, Tali'Shepard vas Normandy,' Vakarian replied. 'Looks like John'Shepard vas Normandy isn't going to be jobless, after all. I got a hail from Admiral Williams, she's calling our team.'

'I retired, and you know it.'

'Not any longer. Galaxy needs its savior.'

'And Ashley will give orders?'

'She won't, not to you at least. She'll get dirty down with the troops.'

'And where's James? Liara?'

'Commander Vega is on a top-secret N7 mission, but he's ready to provide help of him and his ship in whatever capacity necessary. Liara is somewhere on Thessia. They're talking about making her a Matriarch. Special case, she deserves to become one even though she's not yet even 500 years old.'

'Javik?'

'Emperor Javik's got a whole army, armed and equipped, on a stand-by at Eden Prime. And yes, Wrex's ready to send out his best troops under Grunt to help us out. General Kirrahe is up to help.'

'Admiral Tali'Shepard, what's your assessment of our chances?'

'Bigger than before,' she replied. 'Now just let me patch a call to auntie Raan so she could babysit our kids while we're away.'

'And who's going to explain things to the children?!' Garrus cried out.

'Explain what?' the kids asked, returning with retrieved baseball.

'I believe uncle Garrus wants to tell you something,' Tali and Shepard said at the same time and ran away to the house.

'That laser gun's mine!' Tali whispered in Shepard's ear.

'Just as that M7 is mine, and you are mine, my dear.'

'Just as you belong to me, John.'

Shepard pointed to Tali's suit hanging in gallery room.

'You'll need that to stay alive in space,' he said.

'Of course, John!' Tali replied, pulling the garden-walk robe down and starting to gear into her suit. 'Just take that Quarian cuisine book with you, I'd love to try some things,' Shepard said. Tali winced and clicked something on her omni-tool as they walked outside.

'Galaxy calls, Commander Shepard. You'll find me in the Engineering.'

'And I believe there's a gun or two that weren't calibrated in a while,' Garrus commented as he looked at shuttle setting down to pick excited children up.

Aftermath (no math included)

This was a rough ride for me just as much as it was for them – battling constantly lagging and freezing desktop with very limited internet access is hard! I think you found quite a number of lexical, grammar and punctuation errors in the text. I hope you would excuse me for them, because my native language is Russian, not English.

This story first started out as a simple continuation of the original Mass Effect 3 ending. I wanted to make a believable story of how Shepard got found by rescue team, hospitalized and eventually rediscovered by his teammates. As I wrote this story, I read quite a number of other fanfics, and found out everyone wrote about "how happy Shepard was with X in the end", where X is a name of his romance interest. It made me sad, especially since Commander John Shepard is such a deep and colorful character – he deserves better! So I went on writing, and storyline came pretty easy – it's obvious a man of Javik's stature and morals would try finding other Protheans. That in itself would be a conflict, but it wouldn't lead to violence – field of Shepard's specialization, so I came up with "other" Protheans. That, I think, is still believable, seeing how developed they were at the sunset of their civilization.

There also is a little morale I think I put inside story. I wanted to point out that Shepard indeed is a hero; yet nothing he did would be possible without help of other people. Besides, what can be prescribed to him could have been done by anyone else of good capabilities. In Part 1 we see discovery of Protheans made by Commander Javik, not Shepard. In Part 2, heroism is shown by "good" Protheans, who, having same numbers as opponents but being ten times weaker, still charged into enemies, fearlessly, facing a nearly certain death – and yet won. Sacrifice, as we saw in Part 3, wasn't made by Shepard. It was Admiral Hackett and his sacrifice that won battle in space, while Shepard merely stayed on Normandy's board, though I'm ready to bet you expected Shepard to suicide-ram, or board-assault Prothean vessel, or maybe you thought Normandy simply will retreat to fight another day, sacrificing fleets and Thessia. But you, I think, didn't anticipate Systems Alliance Military real commander to team up with his fellow Marines and assault a hostile ship, holding out to the last and dying, but ultimately saving the would-be destroyed remnants of fleets.

This story obviously isn't finished. As much as I can't get enough Tali and Shepard being together, all the social and biological differences set aside, just as much am I interested to see how Galaxy, already crippled by Reapers, will deal with this brand new sort of threat, not in any single way less dangerous than Reapers were. You know, I could actually write at least two more stories. In second story Admiral Raan would be telling kids how their parents fought with Protheans, how they settled on Rannoch (or Earth? Or both, jumping here and there? I left that out for you to decide, readers) and how children were born. Javik-lead Protheans receiving Eden Prime as a gift from Council is important, not to mention Javik as a character, who deserves a story of his own. Ashley becoming Admiral, and James a top-of-the-line N7 operative? Liara a Matriarch at barely over 100 years? Great! How Garrus happened to be champion of baseball deserves a story, as well! I could go on about how Shepard's team beat Protheans into near collapse, forcing them to fall back into their hidden star system. The third story, as you might have guessed, would be happening the same time Raan's storytelling children, where Shepard and his team re-meet and finish the Prothean threat once and for all.

Truth be told, such stories' potential is endless. All the three stories I described to you in fact could easily be re-made into novels, but what would the point be? It's a FAN fiction, which means FANS get to think the stories to their logic endings themselves. This is also why I didn't describe surroundings and looks of different objects and people – so that your imagination was not limited, like it is with video games, movies or novels. Shepard and his team lives in hearts of all of us, no matter what does Bioware makes for us in Mass Effect 4. Personally I'd love to see Shepard back in action, I'd love to see how his relationships developed (I fell in love with Tali), especially since Shepard didn't really die in best (searched for?) ending AND that Stargazer guy promised us "one more story about Shepard"! Whatever the case – Mass Effect is the best thing I've ever played, and I played a lot, different genres as well.

I hope you enjoyed what I wrote, and I am deeply grateful if you read all those hellish 24 pages and are here now. I am completely open to your input, and if a big number of people really liked story and will really want to see a sequel – I'll get down to it.

Regards,

Dmitriy Liubych.


End file.
